


A Slip

by nausicaa82



Series: Harley/Ivy Prompts [1]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa82/pseuds/nausicaa82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley needed a drink after a their latest heist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pencilxpaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencilxpaper/gifts).



> From the prompt: _Harley gets drunk and we get to see what that’s like. Ivy takes care of her and puts her to bed._
> 
> For pencilxpaper, who draws me Capsicoul and is a great friend.

The heist that night, knocking over a penthouse on the upper east side of Gotham, had gone smoothly enough except for one small moment. Poison Ivy had miss-stepped on a landing and nearly fell off the balcony fifty-three stories above the busy street. Luckily, a honey-suckle vine on the terrace wrapped around her wrist, steadying her, and she and Harley Quinn got away with a duffel of loot. 

Back at the hideout, after the adrenaline faded away, Pam was splitting the bag of cash and jewels into two piles in front of the velveteen couch, worn with years of use. In the kitchen, the image of Pam’s face as she started to tip back away from the building wouldn’t leave the blonde’s mind, and she took a long drink from the bottle they kept in the freezer. What little control she still had, she washed away hoping the dreadful image would go with it. 

When Harley went back into the living room holding the two glasses of vodka with a lemon twist, her eyes were shiny and slightly unfocused. Pam looked up from her counting and saw how ruddy Harley’s cheeks were. 

“You’re drunk?”

“No! Noo!” Harley sang, sitting down on the couch and beckoning for Pam to join. “I’m not. Imma just… warm...” Pam slid up next to her and caught the glasses as Harley tipped towards her almost spilling them. “… and a little off balance.”

“In more ways than one,” Pam replied and for a few seconds the blonde was complete stiff until her giggles grew into all-out laughter, her body shaking as she got the joke. Pam placed the drinks on the side table and then put her arm around Harley’s narrow shoulders. Harley melted into the embrace, still tickled, nuzzling her head into the softness of the other’s chest. Soon her laughter was replaced with quiet sobs and then warm salty tears fell from her cheek down over Pam’s heart.

“If you were taken from me, Red, I would steal you back, even from the Devil himself.” She held on tightly to the cool fabric of Pam’s shirt, needing this treasure more than the pile on the floor. Harley’s burning eyes closed, and she was out before she could hear Pam’s reply.


End file.
